In recent years, how to suppress or weaken the blue component in the emission spectrum of a display has attracted the attention of researchers in the display industry. This is because long-term exposure to blue light may cause health problems for the user, including eye pathological hazards such as myopia, cataracts, and macular degeneration, and physical rhythm disturbances.
Currently, mainstream blue light suppression technologies focus on the use of film-like materials to absorb reflected blue light and the use of image processors to adjust image signals. The former requires additional steps of the process, and the latter requires additional hardware and software resources. This can lead to an increase in the production cost.